


Pokemon: A New Feeling

by NinetalesisAWESOME



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon School, ash is not so dense, pokemon talk translated, serena in alola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetalesisAWESOME/pseuds/NinetalesisAWESOME
Summary: Ash starts getting new feelings he's never felt before, and all because Serena kissed him. Mallow makes it her mission to find out who Ash is crushing on and bring her to Alola! Meanwhile Serena is going to Alola to bring Pokémon contests to the Alola Region, but little did she know her "Senpai" is in Alola and is returning her feelings without realizing it.





	Pokemon: A New Feeling

Chapter 1 

In Alola Region: Ash’s POV

Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town was at the Pokémon school in the Alola Region. Right now, our hero wasn’t paying much attention to Professor Kukui. “Ash do you know what fairy type Pokémon’s strength are?” Kukui asked. But Ash didn’t hear him because he was thinking of a certain honey-blond haired Pokémon performer. Mallow whispered to Lana, “What do you think Ash is thinking of?” Then she saw Ash put a hand to his lips and blush a very deep crimson red.  
It suddenly hit Mallow like a ton of bricks. Ash had a crush on someone and by seeing him touch his lips, then blush it was obvious that this person kissed him. Ash didn’t know what was happening to him, but he felt strange. All he knew was that he only felt this way when he thought of Serena. Bing Bong Bing Bong!!! There was the school bell time to go to the Professor’s house. He was staying there while on his journey in the Alola Region.  
“Ash I want you to stay behind, so I can talk to you.” Kukui said. “Oh okay!” Ash said unenthusiastic. Once everyone left Professor Kukui got excited and Principal Oak came in as well. “A-am I in t-trouble?” Ash asked scared. “Oh no of course not!” Kukui said. “Then why is Principal Oak here?” Ash said dumbfounded. “Well were having a special guest over tomorrow and she’s amazing at what she does!” Principal Oak said making a face like Eevee. “Really who?” Ash got super excited.  
“You’ll find out tomorrow!” Professor Kukui said. ~Later at Professor Kukui’s house~ “Pikachu look it’s the Kalos Master class contest and there’s Serena!” Ash said suddenly getting sad. “Pika Pi Pikachu Pi (Don’t be sad Ash!)!” Pikachu said. “Ash time for lunch!” Professor Kukui yelled getting Ash’s attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
In Hoenn Region: Serena’s POV

Serena was nervous she didn’t know if she would be able to perform without Ash in the audience cheering her on. Serena didn’t know whether to stay in Hoenn and continue to learn about Pokémon contests or to go see Ash in the Alola region.  
Man, was she stumped, but what she didn’t know was she would get an opportunity to do both in the Alola region. “I hope this will go well since Ash isn’t out there. Right Braixen?” Serena asked her starter. “Braixen Bri (It will be fine I know Serena!)!” Braixen said trying to encourage her trainer. But what Serena didn’t know was a certain coordinator Ash knew was listening in as soon as she heard the name “Ash.” “Hey are you talking about Ash Ketchum the Pokémon trainer?” a brunette coordinator asked May.


End file.
